This application seeks support for plenary speakers and student participation at the annual meeting of the Wound Healing Society (WHS). Funding is requested to provide travel costs and honoraria to invited speakers and students seeking financial aid. The next meeting of the WHS will occur in Atlanta, Georgia 23- 26 May 2004, and annual meetings are planned for the entire proposed funding period. The WHS is the premier national organization for promotion and dissemination of scientific knowledge regarding basic and clinical aspects of wound healing. In addition to a strong plenary program, the meeting content is driven by presentation of peer-reviewed abstracts as platform or poster presentations. Specific emphasis is given to the development of research careers in wound healing through a Young Investigators Award based on the quality of work presented in a dedicated platform session. In addition, the Wound Healing Foundation has been able to provide a substantial fellowship award to a promising young investigator during the annual meeting. The program for 2004 will emphasize inflammation and cell matrix interactions during basic plenary sessions, while clinical topics will discuss current concepts in acute wound care and the diabetic wound. Because of the unique resources in tissue engineering in the Atlanta locale, strong emphasis will be placed on the interface between bioengineering and wound healing. This program fulfills many of the objectives of the NIH Roadmap: (1) it focuses on new pathways to discovery of the basis of wound healing problems; (2) it is truly multidisciplinary, bringing together primary caregivers, basic scientists and engineers, and clinical experts to disseminate their latest views and interchange ideas; (3) the meeting is highly focused on the idea of translating scientific knowlege into the practical improvement of wound care. Finally, the meeting is committed to providing a major forum for young investigators to present and discuss their findings in a supportive environment. Since this meeting occurs annually, this application requests continued funding for future meetings. The site and chairs for the 2005 meeting have been determined. Given the variablity of other sources of meeting support, the assurance of top-level presenters from related fields and the ability to allow all deserving researchers to attend the meeting will greatly enhance the quality and equality of the program.